


With You Till the End

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: “I’m in this with you till the end, Peggy.”Peggy looks up at him, meeting his eyes. Daniel is looking at her like he used to in New York, and Peggy just can’t help herself.Takes place in 2x04 "Smoke and Mirrors."





	With You Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite scenes in the show; it's so early in the season but you can just SEE in their faces how madly in love they are with each other. Props to Hayley and Enver for nailing the acting. That being said, hope you enjoy my diverging take on the scene!

“I’m in this with you till the end, Peggy.”

Her heart does a somersault in her chest and she can’t stop the smile that comes to her face. Peggy looks up at this man; this perfect, stupidly loyal man, her best friend, and can’t help but fall that bit more in love with him. She glances down at his mouth, level with her eyes since he’s standing on the step above her. She wants… _god does she wants_ … but then, as she always does, she crashes back to earth. Daniel is with someone else and left any feelings he might have had for her in New York. He’s going to get married and live a happy, domestic life. And she’s putting that future at risk.

“It’s only going to get more difficult Daniel.” she says, forcing the words from her throat. “They’ve taken all the evidence from the SSR…” she continues, her eyes glancing towards the office, where Vernon Masters waits, ready to destroy them.

“Hmm” Daniel interrupts, a cute unassuming look on his face. He fumbles for something in his pocket, and Peggy’s eyes snap back to his lips as he chews his bottom lip in concentration. He was too distracting for his own good. “Not all of it.” he says, and her eyes finally shift down. He pulls something from his jacket, holding it close to his chest. It’s a vial of some sort, with an evidence tag attached to it.

“Tissue sample from Jane Scott’s autopsy.” she gasps, her hand reaching for it. Her fingers brush his hand and a jolt goes through her. She sees him shift slightly too. They’re close now, whispering. “I convinced Dr. Samberly to misplace it.” he says. “Told him I’d put in a good word with Rose.”

Peggy looks up at him then, meeting his eyes, and her smile fades. Daniel is looking at her like he used to in New York, and Peggy just can’t help herself.

She grabs his suit jacket and pulls him down to her, reaching up on her tiptoes. She kisses him, pouring all she has into it. His lips are soft and warm. Peggy deepens the kiss and Daniel stiffens above her. The weight of what she’s done hits her all at once and she pulls back. And she’s ashamed.

“Daniel I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean...” and she turns and makes her escape down the stairs. What had she been thinking? Daniel is _engaged_. And to a lovely girl no less. _When had she become someone who kissed betrothed men?_

“Peg wait!” Daniel shouts, and she stops reluctantly, hands running through her hair. She waits, back turned to him as he catches up to her, the seconds dragging along. As she hears the sound of his crutch approaching her, she turns slowly, face red, heart hammering in her chest. _How could she be so stupid?_ She was going to lose her friend over this, _her best friend_ , one of the few people who truly understood her. She doesn’t meet his eyes, as he silently opens the door to the empty witness waiting room beside them. “In here.” he says quietly. Peggy nods, and walks into the dark room, head hung in shame. She hears the door close behind her, and she turns, expecting for her heart to break.

She doesn’t expect to be pushed against the wall, Daniel’s lips meeting hers with a passion rivaling before. There’s a bang as his crutch hits the floor, and he pins her against the wall, arms trapping her on either side, his body pressed against hers. Peggy hears a moan, and it takes her a moment to realize it came from her. His tongue runs across her lower lip and she opens her mouth gladly. He tastes like coffee and those biscuits she knows he sneaks before lunch. She can feel the heat from his body, hear the shortness of his breath, and she’s already unbelievably wet against her panties. A part of her mind reminds her that Daniel is engaged and she should really put a stop to this. But then his hips brush against hers and her mind goes blank.

He groans, mouth leaving hers to leave marks on her neck. She lets out a long breathy sigh. Peggy pulls him back up to her mouth, and maneuvers him carefully the few steps to the bench, supporting his weight as best she can so he doesn’t fall. The push she gives him to sit isn’t quite as gentle.

Peggy sees his eyes glint in the darkness. She climbs into Daniel’s lap, and suddenly his hands are everywhere. One comes to squeeze her arse, the other sneaking its way into her blouse. He pops the first few buttons, pushing the shirt aside to reveal her brassiere. With the hand that’s squeezing her bum, he pushes her up so his face is level with her chest. He gently moves the fabric aside, his hand brushing against her nipple, and Peggy gasps. Daniel’s mouth comes to lightly kiss the red lines left by the wire. It’s an unbelievably sweet and loving touch in such a heated moment and Peggy’s heart pounds under his lips. His mouth circles around her nipple, and she moans, his tongue swiping over the sensitive flesh there. He kisses his way to her other breast, giving it as much attention as the first. Her skin is on fire, coming alive with every touch of his hand. As he kisses a line back up to her neck, his other hand goes to undo the zipper on her trousers. His hand brushes against her stomach and down her hips, leaving her tingling in his wake. Daniel’s hand comes to touch her centre and she moans, the feeling so overwhelming. His long fingers explore, and when he finally brushes against her clit, she has to hold back a scream with a bite to his neck.

“Peggy.” he gasps, as her tongue soothes over the bruise she leaves on his neck. In retaliation, two fingers enter her in one stroke and she doesn’t hold back the loud moan that he rips from her throat. She pulls back to look at him as he works his fingers inside her, and the look he’s giving her can only be described as hungry. His thumb comes to brush against her clit again and it’s too much and yet she needs more. She watches his mouth open as she starts fucking herself on his fingers. He bites his own lip hard enough to draw blood and that’s all it takes for her to fall over the edge. As she comes down, her eyes find his again, and she knows he’s ready to fuck her silly. _But she isn’t quite done with him yet._

Peggy gets up, taking her blouse off as she goes. His eyes follow her hungrily as she pulls her pants off her legs until she’s only left in her brassiere and soaking wet panties. She kneels in front of him, her hands going to undo the buckles on his belt. She unzips his pants, and with his help, pull them off of him, taking his boxers down with her. He goes to pull her back to her feet, but she swats his hand away. Peggy runs her hands over his thighs, careful to avoid his bad leg. She pushes his legs apart, enough so she can kneel in between them.

“Peg what are you -” Daniel’s question is replaced by a moan as Peggy wraps her hand and her mouth around his cock. She slowly licks up his length, before wrapping her mouth and swirling her tongue around his head.

“Fuck Peg.” he moans, bucking up into her mouth, but her hand comes to hold his hips down. She licks a few more times before looking up at him, hand still on his cock. He looks ragged, eyes wide, mouth open. She smirks up at him before she takes his whole length in her mouth. “Shit.” Daniel groans, head hitting the wall behind him with a thump. His hand comes to pull at her hair, and she hums in approval around him. She hears him whisper another expletive. She licks her way up again, before popping off of his cock with a pop. She looks up at him, and he grits his teeth, pulling her up by her arm for a kiss. She falls back into his lap, letting him kiss her silly. She leans forward, taking his cock in her hand again, and leading it to her entrance. “Peg wait.” Daniel stammers, and she looks at him, dread filling her. Maybe he didn’t want her after all. “We don’t have anything.” he says dejected. She breathes a sigh of relief.

“I have it taken care of, we’re good. Okay?” she asks.

“Okay.” he says and she sinks down his cock. His hands grip her hips so hard, she knows it’ll leave marks. He lets out a ragged breath as she starts to move her hips, Daniel guiding her. She kisses him, moaning into the kiss as he thrusts deep into her. She can’t quite believe this is really happening, and when she pulls back from a kiss to look at him, she can tell Daniel’s thinking the same. His hand comes in between them, rubbing her clit, pushing her to the edge. His other hand comes to grab her hair, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

“Peg, shit” Daniel chokes and he cums inside her. She moans as she follows right after, Daniel’s hand continuing to pleasure her through her orgasm. Daniel collapses against the wall, pulling Peggy with him. They’re panting and sweaty and spent.

Daniel’s hand comes back to Peggy’s hair, pushing stray pieces from her face. Peggy hides her head in Daniel’s chest, afraid to break the absolute perfection of the moment. She doesn’t want to face the consequences of what they’ve done, open herself to her eventual heartbreak. His hand comes under her chin, and gently pushes her face up. She bites her lip, meeting his eye, and even though she’s just been fucked silly, the breath is knocked out of her all over again. Daniel’s looking at her like she’s the most important thing in his world, and Peggy starts to think that maybe this, _them_ , isn’t an impossible thing after all.

“How are we supposed to go back upstairs like this?” Peggy says breaking the silence, and Daniel laughs, the sound warming Peggy’s heart. Peggy’s head comes back to rest on Daniel’s chest, absentmindedly tracing letters into his skin. Letters of words she can’t admit to him or herself yet. Daniel’s hand suddenly comes to stop her tracing and he brings her fingers up to his mouth. He kisses her hands softly.

“Me too.”

They’ll have to face the world eventually; figuring out how to not get fired from the SSR for looking thoroughly fucked on the job, the Isodyne case, _Violet_. But for now, Peggy leans up and kisses her best friend.


End file.
